Problem: Find the polynomial of minimal degree, in $x,$  which has rational coefficients, leading coefficient $1$, and roots $1+\sqrt{2}$ and $1+\sqrt{3}.$ (Write the terms in decreasing order of degree.)
Answer: Since the polynomial has rational coefficients, it must also have $1-\sqrt{2}$ and $1-\sqrt{3}$ as roots. Then, the polynomial must be divisible by the two polynomials \[(x-(1+\sqrt2))(x-(1-\sqrt2)) = x^2-2x-1\]and \[(x-(1+\sqrt3))(x-(1-\sqrt3))=x^2-2x-2.\]It follows that the polynomial we seek is given by \[(x^2-2x-1)(x^2-2x-2) = \boxed{x^4-4x^3+x^2+6x+2}.\]